


Little Green Uniform

by CeeLaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Creature Fic, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeLaw/pseuds/CeeLaw
Summary: Harry has decided to leave the wizarding world to find some peace and quiet. Dean, Sam, and Cas are in town to help Bobby with a case. Harry is the waitress at the diner that the trio stop at for breakfast when they get to town. Smut ensues, will Harry and Dean come together, or will they let things get in the way? all characters belong to their respective owners





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters belong to their respective Owners. I own nothing, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Also, not making money on this and all that jazz.

Dean, Sam and Castiel walked into the small-town diner in Minnesota. Dean didn’t know why they were in this town, just that Bobby needed their help with a case, what he did know was that if he didn’t get a decent slice of apple pie he was going to seriously kill someone.   
“What can I get you boys?” The waitress asked them. Looking her over, ok really checking her out, Dean saw that she had brilliant green eyes, Dark voluminous hair that was cut in a pixie cut, and soft looking pink lips. Her accent, British or something, sounded super hot.   
“Pie, apple if you have it, and coffee.” Dean replied. He continued his assessment of the waitress as his brother and friend ordered. She was dressed in the same uniform as the other two waitresses, light green and white dress that buttoned down the front, fell to about mid-thigh and tied around the waist. Apparently done taking their order, She turned around to get their drinks and put their food in with the cook. The backside was just as attractive as the front.   
“Really Dean? Checking out the waitress? I thought you were over that type of thing?” Sam questioned his brother with a tilt to his lips. He was secretly pleased that Dean was showing an interest in the woman, it had been much too long since Dean had even looked at a woman, not since Lisa.   
“Whatever Sammy. I’m just looking, can you blame me?” Keeping his eyes on the woman he saw her making her way back over with their drinks. He saw that her name tag said ‘Lily’ on it.  
“Here we are boys, three coffees and a slice of apple pie.” She set everything down on the table, bending over slightly.   
“Yeah, Baby. That’s it, lean over a bit more.” Some asshole from the table across from them called out reaching a hand out to touch the woman’s backside.   
She stood up straight instantly, her shoulders going stiff and her hands tightening on the tray she was holding. Dean could see the anger in her emerald eyes and something else that he couldn’t describe. Dean got up from where he was sitting, walked over to the asshole who dared put his filthy hand on the green-eyed beauty, grabbed his arm and twisted it away from the woman’s backside.   
“look here asshole, get your hand off her.” Twisting until the man got up out of his chair, Dean closed the distance with menace in his eyes “Get out of here and don’t come back.”  
The man scrambled to leave the diner and all was quiet for several minutes while the few other patrons that were there, including Sam and Cas, looked on stunned. Turning back to the beauty, Dean put on that charming smile that had come so easily before losing Lisa and Ben. He was winded by the sudden shove of a tray to his chest as the woman rushed by him with a glare. He watched as she went to the back.   
“What has gotten into you Dean?” Sit down! Everyone is staring.” Sam hissed at him. As he sat down he knew that his brother wasn’t angry with him, just confused at his seemingly chivalrous actions. To be honest, Dean didn’t know what had made him do it either. Yeah, he couldn’t stand to see a man put his hands on a woman against her will, but he typically didn’t step in, and seeing the dark-haired beauty being touched by another had angered him beyond reason.   
“I’ll be back, don’t eat my pie.” With that Dean followed the woman’s path to the back of the diner.   
Harrys POV  
When Harry had come in to work at the diner that day he never thought that his actual Mate, the one he was destined to be with for the rest of his life, would walk in and sit down at one of his tables. After saving the Wizarding world, Harry just wanted to settle down and enjoy life. That wasn’t in the cards if he was ‘Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived’. So, he moved to the US, to a little town in some fly-over state, and changed everything about himself. He had known for some time that he was gay and that he felt more comfortable in woman’s clothing. When his inheritance had come and he learned that he was part veela, and a submissive one at that, Harry didn’t fight it, just used it to his advantage. The androgynous features that had developed helped him become ‘Lily Potter’, pair that with his love of clothes and makeup, made becoming a woman more than easy. The only short-coming of being a Veela was the allure he couldn’t always turn off, especially if he was ‘hungry’. It drew both men and women to him and they tended to make unwanted advances.   
When he got to the new patrons to ask what they wanted this morning he saw the three guys and knew that one of them was his Mate, but it wasn’t until the blond one with the hazel eyes looked at him that he knew it was that one. After barely holding it together long enough to take their orders, he went to the counter to fix the drinks and get a slice of pie for his mate. Luckily it was one he had made. After finding out that Lily was especially good at baking, the owner had asked if she could make them for the diner to sell.   
Putting in the other twos orders with the kitchen, Harry made his way back over to the table. Weaving through the tables with ease that came from years of dodging Dudley’s attempts to trip him while he was carrying Aunt Petunias fine china, Harry made it to the table and placed the pie and three coffees down while telling the patrons what it was he was doing. That was when he felt the creep at the table behind him grab his ass, tensing up and straightening lightning fast, Harry had to suppress the urge to hex the man with something nasty. Tightening his grip on the tray and tamping down on the raw magic that was swirling inside of him begging to be unleashed on the arsehole who touched him so freely in front of his Mate, Harry was caught off guard when his Mate twisted the arm of his groper.   
Harrys Veela purred at the chivalrous actions of his Mate, but Harry himself was angered that he would assume that Harry couldn’t defend himself. Shoving his serving tray into his Mates chest he stormed past him through the diner and out the back to where the dumpsters and the employee entrance were. Harry knew that he had to get a grip before he lost control of his magic, taking a couple of deep breaths and carding his hand through his hair, Harry paced and brought himself back under control

 

 

Dean watched as Lily paced and took some calming breaths, he didn’t know why the woman was angry that he defended her. Feeling that he should at least check on her, and introduce himself, Dean opened the back door and cleared his throat to get the raven haired beauty’s attention.   
“I’m sorry if I made a scene in there…”   
“ I didn’t need saving, so if you’re expecting a thank you don’t hold your breath.” The raven turned towards him scowling. The look was breath taking in Deans opinion, and he wondered if she had any other expressions that weren’t angry.   
“I wasn’t, just wanted to check on you and introduce myself. I’m Dean by the way.”  
“Well, Dean, I’m just fine. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get back to work, if I even still have a job.” Lily turned towards the door. It was as if Dean couldn’t control himself, she went to brush past him and the next thing he knew he was taking her by the shoulders and pressing his lips to hers in a demanding kiss.   
Harry was walking past Dean to get back into the diner when he felt the man’s arms encircle his shoulders and press their lips together in a kiss that had him curling   
his toes and his Veela purring in ecstasy. His body moving of its own accord, he pressed himself close to the larger man. Reaching his arms up to entwine his fingers in the short blonde hair, it was like he was finally coming home. But the strong hands that had at some point migrated to his hips pulling them in flush with his partners was like a bucket of cold ice. Harry could feel that the taller man was aroused by the kiss and knew that his own body was having a similar reaction, one that would blow his current cover. Harry ripped himself away from his mate, and had to stop the whine of disappointment from his Veela.   
“I have to go…” Harry said breathlessly as he practically ran inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood rooted to the spot for about 15 minutes as his brain tried to process what had happened. During that time, apparently Cas had come to look for him, so when he finally came back to reality it was to find his friend looking over at him from the back exit of the diner with a worried expression.   
“Dean, are you ok?” Cas asked him.  
“Yeah Cas, I’m just fine. Let’s go back inside.” Following his friend back to their table Dean looked around for the waitress. Not seeing her, he sat back down at the table and avoided the looks that his companions were shooting him. Digging into his pie, he tried to figure out where he went wrong. Didn’t chicks like it when guys stood up for them? He knew that there wasn’t anything wrong with the kiss, he was fairly confident in his ability to woo any woman, and a good number of guys, with his mastery of the art of kissing. The trio finished their breakfast in silence, settled the bill and went to find Bobby.   
Pulling into the parking lot of the run down motel, which looked like it hadn’t been renovated since the 80’s, Dean parked baby and headed into the office to see if he could book the room next to the one Bobby had told them over the phone that he was staying in, while Sam and Cas went to knock on the door and, most likely, wake the grumpy man up.   
Walking up to the desk and tapping the bell on the desk to get someone’s attention he leaned against the counter to wait. It wasn’t but a couple of minutes when a red headed man walked out of the office behind the desk.   
“What can I do for you?” The red head asked. Dean noticed that he was tall and gangly, with a British accent. What were the odds that he met two people in the span of a few hours that were both from there?   
“I would like a room please, 105 if at all possible.”   
“That’s doable mate, I’m just going to need your form of payment and to see some ID, also have you fill out these forms.” The man busied himself with getting out the needed papers while Dean pulled out his wallet.   
“Ok, here you go.” Dean really wanted to ask if the man knew of Lily by any chance, he wasn’t someone who thought that just because they had the same accent that they must know each other, but what were the odds in a small town like this?   
“Dean Roth, well nice to meet you, What brings you into town Mr. Roth?” Busying himself with getting the card on file and handing back Deans Driver’s license, the Brit tries to make small talk. Thinking that this would be a good time to see if he knew Lily, Dean lets him.   
“Just some business, friend of mine called me saying that he needed my help with something. So, you know anywhere I could get a good slice of pie?” Something about the pie from earlier screamed homemade, so Dean was hoping that they were made by the raven haired vixen that had disappeared on him earlier.   
“Oh, Sure. Have you tried the Diner? Friend of mine makes them from scratch for them a couple of times a week.”  
“Yeah, we tried there. I had thought they might be homemade. But I’m not sure if we will be able to go back there, kind of made a little scene earlier.” Dean said chagrined. He really was embarrassed about angering Lily earlier.  
“Oh, well. I don’t think that will be a problem, this is such a little town that even if you did make a scene and it makes it into the gossip mill, give it a couple hours and something else will probably come up.” The red head said to him with an easy grin handing him his room key and credit card back. “Here’s your key and card. Your room is on the first level and just a few down from here on the left when you exit. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call the front desk. My names Ron by the way.”   
“Thanks Ron, will do.” Having not gained any information about Lily, and knowing when the conversation is over, Dean heads out of the office and in the direction of 106. He had a case, so he had to get his head in the game, there would be time to track down the raven when they had killed the monster. 

Harry’s POV  
Running back out towards the front of the diner and hoping that his boss was in a forgiving mood today, Harry ran to the window to see if any of his customers orders were ready and hoping that the food was still hot. When he saw that the window was empty his heart plunged. Someone had ran his food for him, this was not a good sign.   
“Boss wants to talk to ya.” Jean told him with a sneer and a pop of her bubble gum. Jean was a middle aged has-been beauty queen, with a tiny waist, bleach blonde hair and a spray on tan. She had never liked Lily and when Lily first started Jean made it her personal mission to try and get her fired.   
Making his way back to the office that he knew the boss was hiding in, Harry tried to steel himself for the worst. He loved this job and the monotony of it all. Especially after the eight years that he had lived in the wizarding world, it was nice to know that he could show his face out in public without causing a riot or making the front page of the paper. It was also nice to think that he didn’t have to fight for his life anymore now that Voldemort was gone.   
He knocked on the door and waited to hear the “come in” that would decide his fate.   
Entering the cramped office space, Harry knew that his job was forfeit. The look on his boss’ face told him that. This wasn’t the first time that a fight had happened in the diner because of him, there were quite a few of them when he had first started because he hadn’t known how to control his new Veela abilities.  
“Lily, please sit down.” Martin, Harrys’ boss, told him with a grim look on his face. Harry sat in the chair across the small cluttered desk. “About what happened a few minutes ago… I know it wasn’t entirely your fault, but this isn’t the first time that an altercation has centered around you. I’m afraid that I need to think about what is best for the diner and have to let you go. I really am sorry about this, you’re a great worker and a damn good baker, but I just can’t let this keep happening.”   
“I understand sir, I’ll just get my things.” Harry said dejectedly. He wanted to scream, rage at the injustice of it, he was being let go because some asshole had felt him up and someone else wouldn’t just sit by and let it happen. If this had been the first time that it had happened, Harry might try to defend himself against being fired for this reason, but he knew that it was probably the 12th time in the six months that he had been working at the diner that something like this had happened. The first time had been a fight between two guys because they both wanted ‘Lily’s’ phone number and thought they could settle who was going to get it with their fists. Harry hadn’t had much control over his allure that day, he had been really hungry and in desperate need of some touch.   
Grabbing his bag from his locker and digging his keys out of it, Harry made his way out the back of the diner and through the parking lot. Getting in his car, he drove home thinking of what he was going to do now. He didn’t really need a job, he could stay home all day if he really wanted to, the problem was he didn’t want to. He liked this town and had wanted to stay here, at least a little longer, but knew that if he stayed without something to occupy his time he would become restless and his Veela would need to feed more often that it did now. Reaching his destination, Harry unlocked his door and threw his bag down by the front door and his keys on the table beside it. Walking through the living room he flopped down on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. Of course when he got really comfortable, he heard a knock on the door.   
Groaning as he got up to answer it, Harry opened the door to be greeted by the sight of his best mate. Ron stood leaning against the frame, looking out while he waited.   
“Why are you home?’ Ron asked Harry. Harry knew that it wasn’t an accusing tone or anything, but he did kind of bristle at the question. What if he was sick? Or the diner was just slow today? What if they had been over staffed? Who was Ron to ask him why he was home early from work?   
“Got let go, why?” Harry replied a little defensively. Harry had other things that he needed to think about and thinking about why Ron was here questioning him was not one of those things. But since he realized he was being a giant prick about this, even in his thoughts, Harry decided that he should at least invite his best mate in for a cuppa. “Coming in?”  
“ Yeah, and were going to talk about what’s going on with you. I know you Harry, and you snapping at me just for asking what happened today to bring you home early, that’s not normal for you. I asked because the new tenant told me that there was an altercation at the diner today, and knowing your luck, I knew you must have had something to do with it.” Ron entered the room and brought Harry in for a hug, they had been doing this a lot since Harry had gotten his inheritance. Ron knew that he needed physical contact with other people to stay balanced, it was part of the Veela’s needs, and Harry didn’t want to go and hook up with random strangers every time he was feeling starved.   
“I got sacked.” Harry said into the firm chest in front of his face. “Some bloody git grabbed my arse when I set some drinks down on a table next to him and one of the guys at the table I was serving defended me. It was my Mate.” The last was whispered almost too low for Ron to pick up, but he did, and he looked down in to the confused green emeralds below him.   
“The guy that grabbed you?” Ron was ready to go deck the guy. It didn’t matter if he was Harry’s Mate or not, you don’t put your hands on a submissive like that.   
“No! The guy who defended me.” Harry said with wide eyes. He could feel Ron's anger like a tangible thing. He knew that his friend was protective of him. “ He defended me and I got angry that he would just assume that I couldn’t handle myself, I had to leave because I was afraid I was going to lose control of my magic. He followed me, we argued, and when I went to go back inside he kissed me. I pulled away but I can feel the hole in my chest from it.” Harry unconsciously rubbed at a spot above his heart.  
“What did this guy look like?” Ron was curious, now that he knew that it wasn’t the arsehole that had groped his friend he wanted to know who Harry’s Veela had chosen as his mate.   
“Tall guy, short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and cocky demeanor. He said his name was Dean…” Harry saw the way that his friends eyes widened as he described his Mate.   
“Harry your Mate is here at the motel.” Ron rushed out. It just had to be the same guy he had checked in a few minutes before he came to check on harry. Harry eyes got really large and slightly panicky at his declaration.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rubbed at a spot above his heart for the 10th time that day, he didn’t know what was going on, but it felt like he had something causing him discomfort in that area. They had been out hunting late last night and had slept late today, nothing out of the ordinary for them. Maybe he had slept wrong and had a tight muscle causing the pain.   
The case that Bobby had pulled them in on dealt with witches and apparently had something to do with them killing people to get younger and more beautiful. The lengths women will go. His mind went back to Lily, like it had anytime that he had become distracted in the last two days. Now that was a woman that didn’t need any improvement. He hadn’t seen her since the diner two days ago, but Dean was not upset about that. They had been focusing solely on solving the case and finding the witches, Dean didn’t want to find out that Lily was a demon-dealing witch who killed people to stay young and beautiful.   
“You ok Dean?” Sam asked him. “You sore or something?”  
“Yeah, fine Sammy, just must have slept wrong. You got any new lead for us?” Dean was thinking that it would be a great idea too go back to that diner and see if Lily was there, and of course get some more of that amazing homemade pie.   
“No, no leads yet. Bobby thinks that it might be some people new to the area. The police are saying that the last murder before this string of them was probably 15 years ago and that was just a domestic case that went wrong.”  
“Well, where else could we find out if there was anyone new to the area recently?” Dean was thinking he would ask for the apple pie again, he hadn’t really gotten to savor it the last time that he was there.   
“You just want to go check out that waitress again, don’t you?” Sammy eyed him. He was pleased that this woman seemed to have caught his brothers attention, but they had a case to solve and didn’t need any distractions.   
“You know me so well.” Dean shot his brother a charming smile.  
The boys pulled into the parking lot of the diner, Cas and Bobby had decided to sleep in a little more and declined with a “go away idjits” from Bobby. They sat down at a table close to the one they had occupied a couple of days ago, with Deans head on a swivel looking for the raven. Only a moment went by until a bleach blonde waltzed up to their table, her breasts straining at the buttons of her green uniform.   
“What can I get you boys?” The blonde said with a lascivious smile and thrusting her breasts upwards.   
“Do you have any more of that apple pie from the other day? It was amazing.” Dean asked, ignoring the woman’s assets that she practically shoved in his face. “Also, is Lily working today, I wanted to apologize for the other day, I didn’t mean to embarrass her.”  
The blonde frowned at Dean “Lily got fired the other day. I’ll get you a slice of today’s pie, it’s cherry, I made it myself.” The blonde pasted on a new smile and turned to Sam, but Dean could tell that it was forced. “What can I get for you?”  
“Um… I’ll have a coffee and some toast, with scrambled eggs, please. What did she get fired for? Surely not the altercation the other day?”  
“That’s right, its not the first time that this has happened since she started here. Apparently she lures guys in and enjoys watching men fight over her. Good riddance if you ask me. I’ll go put you orders in and I’ll be back in a minute with your drinks.” The blonde had lost her friendly demeanor during the course of the interaction. Sam was thinking that maybe Lily was their demon-dealing witch, but Dean had seen the way that the blonde waitress had gotten angry over the mere mention of Lily, and was thinking that maybe the blonde needed looked into more closely.   
The boys finished their breakfast in companionable silence, it had seemed that the new waitress had left shortly after placing their orders with the kitchen. 

 

Harry’s POV  
Harry had spent the last two days puttering around his room at the motel. He and Ron had bought it when they first got to town, mainly as a reason to be there, and they had been slowly fixing it up since then. The previous owners had been an elderly couple, both in poor health and looking to sell so that they could move somewhere warmer. Harry had paid about 20% above the market price for it, mainly because he felt bad for the couple and wanted to see that they were able to move without problems. After they had closed on the place Harry had spent a lot of time there working as they started the process of hiring people, mostly those who were down on their luck or needing a fresh start, and when they became fully staffed he found that he wasn’t really needed for anything much more than supervising.   
That’s what had lead him to work at the diner, he couldn’t stand to just sit around and watch others work, so waiting tables had seemed like a great idea. Now that he no longer had a job, he was finding that he was rather restless and in need of something to do. He and Ron has spent lots of time together in the private room that they had created, something like the room of requirement back at Hogwarts. It had a limited supply of what it could give, like it could supply a quidditch pitch and goals, but they had to supply their own balls. It could even turn into a dueling room, complete with practice dummies.   
However, work called and Ron would have to leave to go do manager stuff and Harry would eventually find himself pacing around his room again. He desperately wanted to go looking for Dean, but was afraid that once he told him what he was that he would be rejected. His Veela was currently trying to force its way out and go over to room 105, yes he had stalked the room a bit, to see its’ Mate.  
Hearing a knock at the door, Harry went to answer it, but before he could get there it was blown inward off its hinges.   
HPDWHPDWHPDW  
When Harry came too he saw that he was suspended from the ceiling by his wrists, his feet a couple of inches off the ground. He could feel that there was blood on his face and that it had dripped down onto his chest. Wait… where was his shirt? Harry tried to think of how he had gotten here, having let his battle senses weaken since the final battle it took a bit of brain power.   
“Finally awake I see.” An irritating voice said behind him, Harry assumed that the door was in that direction.   
“What do you want?” Harry didn’t care where he was, that would be easily remedied when he apparated out, but he couldn’t do that until he knew why he was taken. If he knew the why, he would be able to avoid situations like this in the future. That’s what he was telling himself anyways.   
“I simply want to live forever, young and beautiful, and you’re going to help me.” Harry groaned, not another thantophobic. He was kind of tired of being targeted by people that didn’t want to die. By now you would think that his defeat of Voldemort would warn them away from trying to use him in their “Cheat Death” plans. He could feel magic from the woman, it sounded like a woman (kind of a familiar voice really), so he knew that she was a witch.   
“Why would I do that?” Harry really wanted to know. He knew he was master of death, but no one else knew that.   
The person walked around him and Harry saw that it was Jean from the diner. He had never really felt magic from her before, so to say he was surprised was a bit of an understatement.   
“Because I’m going to take your life force and there isn’t anything that you can do about it.” Jean leveled a mean smile his way, brandishing a wicked looking knife. Harry was mildly impressed with the bold statement, seeing as he couldn’t really die unless his Mate died too, perks of being Master of Death, but he could feel pain. “Now Lily, tell me dear, how long have you been lying to everyone? I noticed that there was something off about you from the moment I met you, but to be a man masquerading as a woman?”  
“That’s none of your business Jean, now let me go.” Harry loosened the reins on his magic a little in his anger, causing the aura in the room to become a little thicker.   
“No, I don’t think that I’m going to do that. You see I already started the ritual to take your life force and beauty as my own; and let’s face it, you are a very pretty man, and once it’s started there is only one way to end it, someone has to die.” Jean then started to carve into Harry’s skin. He held back the screams from the pain and tried to concentrate on vanishing the ropes from his wrists.   
Once successful, he dropped to the floor, causing Jean to drop the knife that had already carved most of a pentagram into his chest. Harry fully released his power, throwing and pinning Jean to the wall behind her. “Stop the ritual.” He demanded. By this point, Harry was losing a lot of blood, his demand didn’t sound very threating.   
“What are you?” Jean screamed at him in terror, she had never felt so much power from one person, not even from the demon that she pulled power from. It was in this moment that she prayed to her demon to come save her, she knew that she was going to die.   
Harry could feel his strength waning, if not his power, he was losing a lot of blood and knew that he had a head injury as well. He had to rein it in or his power would decimate everything in the immediate vicinity. He threw a wandless AK at Jean, eliminating the threat, and reeled in his magic. It was then he collapsed on the floor, unconsciousness taking him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean made their way back to the motel, they planned to meet up with Bobby and Cas to discuss possible suspects for their monster, neither brother had wanted to say anything in the diner, especially since each of their people had or were working there. Parking the Impala, the boys were heading towards their rooms when they heard a loud shout from across the parking lot.   
“Harry?!” When they turned to see who was yelling, they saw the manager of the motel coming out of a doorway that looked like it had been blown inwards on the opposite side of the ‘U’ shaped building. Deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to go see what was going on, Sam and Dean changed direction.   
“What’s going on?” Dean asked.   
“Nothing, everything is under control,” Ron was trying to keep them from the demolished doorway, “Wait…. On second thought…. I could use your help.” he looked like he really didn’t want to include them in whatever was going on, which was true. Harry was injured, and the last thing that he needed was involve some muggles that didn’t know what was going on, but on the other hand Dean was Harrys mate, whether the man knew it or not.   
“What’s up?” Dean had his serious face on, this must involve someone that the motel owner was close to, or at least a regular or permanent resident of the motel, and that’s what his family dealt with, helping people.   
“Harry, one of my friends and partial owner of the motel has gone missing, I came to check on him and saw that the door was blown in and his rooms trashed.” Ron looked hopeful that the brothers could help him, he didn’t know how they would handle finding out that Harry was ‘Lily’ from the diner, one look at the man and any idiot could see that they were the same person, but that was something he would handle when they came to it.   
“Any idea who would try and hurt your friend? Any enemies? Exes? Just someone that’s holding a grudge against the guy?” Sam inquired with that scrunch between his eyes that told Dean that his brain was going at about the speed of light. Sam thought that maybe this could be connected to their case, even though this was their first male victim, what were the odds that this was just a coincidence?   
“Loads of those, except the exes, but I know that he’s recently had an issue with Jean from the diner, if you give me a minute I might be able to figure out where they might have gone, but I’m going to need some backup to help get him out of there.” This was a bad idea, probably worse than when Harry had ran to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius in their fifth year at Hogwarts.   
“How do you know its her? It could be any of the ‘loads’ of people that you said.” Sam wasn’t convinced that it was the waitress from this morning. Maybe it was Lily, and running off to check out Joan would be a total waste of time, which would end up causing Ron’s friend his life.   
“She’s the only one in this country.” Ron was almost regretting asking these muggles for help. He didn’t want to play twenty questions, they needed to get a move on before something bad happened.   
“Well, you get the address that you think that Joan would take your friend and we’ll get our partners and meet you at my car, it’s the black impala over there.” Dean interjected before Sam could question the man any further. He had thought that it was Joan ever since their breakfast this morning, this would be the perfect opportunity to check her out and not have to squabble with Sam about who each of them thought the demon dealing witch was.   
Dean took Sammy by the arm and lead him towards Bobby and Cas’ room. Once inside, Sam jerked his arm out of his brothers grasp and turned to demand an explanation from his older brother, but before he could Dean beat him to it. “I think Jean is the witch we’re looking for.”   
“What? What makes you think that? You only met her today and she was perfectly nice to us,” Sam wasn’t too convinced by his brothers statement.   
“What are you two idjits talking about?” Since they were in Bobby’s room he wanted to know what the two were talking about, especially since it sounded like the case they were currently working on.   
“Dean thinks that the witch we are looking for is one of the waitresses from the diner, and now some guy from the motel is missing and the manager says the only person that they had any problems with would be that waitress.” Sam recapped for the older hunter, he still was not convinced and it showed in the tone of his voice.  
“We’ve gone on less…” Bobby wasn’t too convinced either, but it was a lead and right now they didn’t have a whole bunch to be shooting down ones, no matter if they sounded a little farfetched.   
Gathering up what weapons that they thought that they would need, the trio, because Cas had flew off again, headed out to meet the manager of the motel. Seeing the red head standing by the Impala on the drivers side, Bobby and Sam got into the passenger side, while Dean and Ron got in on the driver’s side.  
“So where to?” Dean asked the man behind him, looking at him in the rearview as he backed out of the space and headed towards the exit of the parking lot.   
“534 main. Take a left out of the parking lot and it’s on the right hand side about ten blocks down, big yellow farm house with an out building in the back.” Ron was sitting forward in his seat to look out of the front windshield, to Dean the man looked really nervous, like he was ready to bolt out of the car at a moments notice.   
“Ok, got it. So when we get there, I think it would be a good idea if you stayed in the car until we figure out if your friend is actually there or not. You look a little jumpy right now, can’t have you doing something that would get your friend hurt if they are here.” Dean explained. More like they didn’t need anymore civilians in the way of the possible witch they were going to face.   
“Sorry, but I can’t do that. I’m pretty sure that he’s here.” At this point the car had slowed to a stop and Ron was bolting out of the car heading towards the white building behind the house. “Harry!” Calling his friends name as he went. Apparently stealth wasn’t the Brits strong point.   
Quickly following Ron, the other three got out of the car and hurried after him. When they got to the building, it was a gruesome scene that greeted them. There was a chain suspended from the ceiling in the middle of the room, a pentagram drawn on a floor that was stained with blood, apparently where victims were suspended. Jean was slumped against one wall, and even from here Dean could tell that she wasn’t breathing. Then half inside half outside the circle of the pentagram laid a dark haired person that was currently being looked over by Ron, that must have been Harry.   
Looking over in relief Ron informed the rest of the group that Harry was breathing, but he was probably going to need to go to the hospital to be looked at. When Ron turned to speak to them, it had revealed the persons face, something that had stolen Deans breath away. The person that Ron had called Harry, was in fact the waitress from the diner that had gone by “Lily”.


	5. Chapter 5

After Dean and Ron got Harry loaded up in the car and to the hospital, leaving Sam and Bobby to take care of the mess, the two waited anxiously in the waiting room. Ron was sitting in one of the plastic chairs, his head in his hands, he knew that he was going to have to put in a call to Hermione, with something this bad there wasn’t any avoiding it. With Hermione being their link to the wizarding world, they were going to need to contact her for more funds and probably new ID’s.   
Dean was pacing in front of Ron, his mind going a million miles a minute. He really didn’t care that Lily was apparently Harry, he had known for a while that he was attracted to both men and women, but what really got him was that he was almost positive there was no way that a guy should look that good in a dress, it just wasn’t fair to the women of the world. He was also really concerned and a little anxious to know what had happened. From the way that it looked, Harry/Lily had been the victim, and Jean had been the witch that they were here to hunt. If that was the case, then they were done with what they had come here to do, if not then something really weird had gone down in that out building.   
After what felt like forever, but really had to have been less than an hour, the nurse came out to get them and take the two men back to where they had Harry. After entering the room, they saw that Harry was awake on the bed and that his chest was covered in a large bandage, covering the carving in his chest. Dean lingered by the door, not sure if he was welcome or not, while Ron went to sit by the bed. Dean squashed the feeling of jealousy when he saw the red headed man take the ravens hand.   
“You ok, mate?” Ron was focused on Harry, looking him over for any injuries that may have been overlooked by the doctors.   
“Yeah, just a little banged up. Nothing that can’t be fixed once we get home.” Harry was shifting restlessly in the bed, pulling off the wires on his chest and slipping his arm out of the blood pressure cuff. Kicking off the blanket that covered his lap and swinging his legs over the side he made to get up only to find that he had a very large hand on his shoulder stopping him.   
“Whoa there, where do you think you’re going? If I’m not mistaken you almost died back there, I don’t think that you should be trying to jet out of here just yet.” Dean gently applied pressure to the smooth shoulder under his hand.  
“I’m fine, really. The doctor said that the reason that I passed out was more from the shock of the incident rather than from blood loss.” Harry argued back. He knew that he was stretching the truth a little bit, even though the doctor had said that, he knew that his magic had replenished a good deal of the blood that he had lost, and was well on its way to healing the cuts on his chest. If he hadn’t had his own magic to heal himself with, he would have died before Ron could have found him.   
“Don’t care. Just rest until the doctor gets back, and stop pulling on things, your gonna freak out a nurse or something.” Dean felt like he wasn’t being told the whole story, and he really was worried about the smaller man. He was still so pale, much paler than he was the other day at the diner. As much as he wanted to get out of there since hospitals gave him the heebie jeebies, it was more important to him that Harry be looked after properly.   
Just as Harry was getting ready to protests, he really wanted to get out of here, he hated hospitals, the doctor walked in.   
“Well Mr. Potter, it looks like all of your labs came back just fine. When I first saw you I was almost certain that your hemoglobin was going to be low, but I can’t really complain about it being 12.5. everything else looks fine, you have a slight bump to the head and I suggest that you keep that bandage on your chest clean and the wound itself clean and dry. I’m going to prescribe you some medication for the pain, and think that you need to try and take it easy for a few days. I suggest you follow up with your family doctor in about a week to have them make sure that everything is healing fine and that you aren’t getting an infection. If you start getting a headache or start feeling dizzy for any reason, make sure you come back to the ER. Any questions?” The doctor never looked up during his whole speech, looking at the chart in his hands, and making notes as he went.   
“Nope,” Harry replied popping the p, “I think I’ve got everything. We’re good to go then?” Harry was already standing up and taking off the rest of the Telemetry patches that he hadn’t managed to take off before Dean had managed to stop him.   
“A nurse will be in in a minute to take out the IV for you, but yes, other than that you are good to go.” The doctor was out the door as soon as he finished that sentence.   
“Great, I’ll just go get the paperwork squared away, yeah?” Ron popped up from his chair and made his way towards the door, “Oh, and I have to make a call to Hermione.” With that he was out the door.   
Harry groaned at the last sentence. He really didn’t feel like a lecture about how they were supposed to be ‘blending in with the muggles’ and ‘not drawing attention to themselves’ today. He knew that they weren’t supposed to be drawing attention to themselves, this had bloody well been his idea! However, his Potter luck just seemed to get in the way and not allow him to lay low.   
A couple of minutes went by before the nurse came in and took out the IV, it was actually an awkward couple of minutes. With Harry not knowing what to say to Dean (Because really all he wanted to do was blurt out that Dean was his mate, which was probably a bad idea that would have the man thinking he was a crazy stalker.), and Dean not knowing what to say to Harry/Lily (Because he was too busy trying to think of something that wouldn’t make him sound like a tool.).  
With the IV out and the two of them alone once again, it sure was taking Ron a long time to get him signed out, Harry felt that it was time to break the awkward silence. “Thank you…..For saving me, that is….” That came out a little more awkward than he had hoped it would.   
“No problem, I didn’t really do anything other than bring you to the hospital.” Way to go Dean, make yourself seem super impressive, “What happened anyways?”  
“I’m not really sure, to be honest. One minute I was in my room at the motel, and the door was being blasted in. I must have been knocked out because the next thing I know I was waking up in some weird room with a pentagram drawn on the floor. Jean was going on about how she was going to use me as some sort of sacrifice for something? It gets really blurry towards the end, I must have passed out not to long after that.” Harry felt bad for the partial truths to his mate, but now was not the time or place to explain magic to the man. Maybe after they got to know each other a bit.   
Dean nodded to Harrys story, it looked like it could match the scene that they had walked in on. The spell must have backfired at some point and killed Jean instead of Harry. Maybe it was because Harry was male? All of the other victims had been female, maybe the spell required the caster and the victim to be the same gender, like an equal exchange rule or something. He would have to ask Sammy when they met up a little later.   
Ron walks back in with Harrys discharge paperwork and a grim look on his face. “Hermione is on her way. She wants to make sure you’re okay for herself.”   
Harry groaned, she really did worry too much. “Ok, lets go then. Knowing her she will be here any moment and I’m going to need to get cleaned up a bit to keep her from going mad. And we’re going to need to get my door fixed if I remember correctly. All I need is a shirt, I think that Jean cut mine off of me at the warehouse.”  
“No can do mate. I don’t have anything with me for you. I was a little more concerned with finding you alive than making sure that you had some clothes. Just going to have to go without until we get home.” Ron smirked at Harry, he knew that it would tease his unknowing mate to have to drive home with him shirtless, he was even planning on making him sit in the front seat with Dean just to make sure that Harry was as uncomfortable as possible.   
“I’m sure that I have something in the Impala. We can look when we get there.” Dean wasn’t opposed to having a shirtless Harry in his car, as far as he was concerned that would be like Christmas had come early, but he could see that the thought made the smaller male uncomfortable.   
The three walked out towards the Impala, with Harry clutching and covering his chest like a girl. Popping the trunk, and rummaging around a bit, Dean found two shirts, one was his and he thought that the other might be Sam’s’. Throwing the other one back into the trunk, he shut the trunk and handed Harry his shirt. “It might be a little dirty, but it will do until we get back to the motel.”   
Harry slipped the t-shirt over his head and had to resist purring in delight. He could smell Dean all over the shirt and his Veela was excited that their mate would give them something to wear that smelled like him. Even though he knew that Dean was just being nice to them and that there was no way that he did it consciously, his Veela didn’t seem to care. Harry got into the front seat, since it seemed that Ron was going to sit in the back.   
Dean got into the car and started the engine. He was trying to block out how adorable Harry looked all bundled up in his shirt, since Harry was so small, the shirt fell halfway to his knees and the sleeves down a little past his elbows. The neck showed off his delicate collar bones, making Dean want to take little nips at them and mark the pale column of neck attached to them. Dean’s mind wandered along those lines for the duration of the drive between the hospital and the motel.  
“Thanks for everything. I really do appreciate it.” Harry told Dean when they arrived at the motel. Dean had taken the time to walk with them to Harrys door, or what was left of it, and was turning to leave.  
“Yeah, mate. Thanks a lot. I hate to ask, but is there anyway that you could keep an eye on Harry while I fix this door?” Ron hurried to say before Harry could let the man walk away. It had been days since they had found out that Dean was Harrys mate and the man had yet to do anything about that. If he let Harry take this at his pace they would probably be in their 50’s before the two consummated the bond, if his pace with both Cho and Ginny were any indication to go by. It shouldn’t hurt anything for Ron to give the two a little push, would it?  
“Yeah man,” Dean said. At the same time Harry glared at his friend. “Not a problem.”  
The two walked through the entryway, while Ron went to see if he could find an extra exterior door in the storage room. He knew that they had some in one of the storage closet. They had bought a couple of extra when they updated the doors, just to have on hand when muggles were around and they couldn’t fix them with magic.   
Once inside, Harry headed towards the bathroom, planning on getting some of the rest of the grime from the day off of his skin. The ER had done a really good job cleaning up his chest and abdomen, but had left pretty much everything else dirty. He didn’t notice that Dean had followed him and was leaning against the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest, until he looked up in the mirror after removing the borrowed shirt. The twos eyes connected for a minute and Harry gasped as he saw the hunger in the blonds eyes in the mirror. Turning slowly to face the man, Harry braced his hands on the sink behind his back, leaning on the porcelain for support. He knew he’d need it, especially after the toe curling kiss the two had shared a couple of days ago.   
Dean closed the distance between them and kicked the bathroom door closed. Wrapping one arm around the petite waist and the other entangling in soft raven colored hair, Dean looked deep into the emerald eyes that had captured his attention since the minute he first saw them. “Let me know if I go too fast.” He whispered gruffly.   
Then, slowly so as to give the other man time to back away if they wanted to, Dean brought his lips to lightly brush against Harrys. Pulling back slightly to give the other a moment to respond, Dean was taken off guard when two small hands reached up to twist in his shirt and pull him roughly into a heated kiss. Unlike the last kiss that the two had shared, this was rough. All teeth clashing and fighting for dominance, Dean swiped his tongue across the slightly chapped lips demanding entrance, and was rewarded that entrance with a moan. Sweeping his tongue inside, dancing with the one he found there, he pushed himself closer to the smaller man, trapping him against the vanity, Moaning when he felt the arousal evident against his thigh. Applying pressure to the hardness, Dean was pleased when he heard Harry moan as he rocked into him, the man’s hands wandering across his chest and abdomen in featherlight touches.   
The two were getting lost in the feelings the other was giving them, Harry was exploring the chest under his hands, debating on if it would be ok to slip his hands under the shirt, or maybe take the shirt off altogether; while Dean was focused on seeing if he could get the smaller man to rut into him enough to orgasm, wanting t see those emerald eyes melt in the throws of passion. It was then that the two were startled by a woman’s screech, “Harry James Potter, you get out here right now!”  
Both Dean and Harry froze. Harry with his hands still entangled in Deans shirt and staring at the door fearfully, like there was a monster on the other side of it, and Dean pressed as close to Harry as he could get and looking down at the smaller man. Harry looked up at Dean, green eyes more than a little fearful, and his heart melted.   
“I best get out there. She’s really going to kill me this time.” Harry regretfully whispered to Dean, if Hermione was going to kill him maybe it wouldn’t hurt for him to never leave the bathroom? But no, if he didn’t go out there, she would probably barge in here to kill him.   
“Eager to go to your death? Let’s hide here for a little longer,” Dean went to reconnect their lips and continue the heated make out session that they were enjoying just a minute before.  
Harry ducked the attempt, knowing that delaying the inevitable would only make it worse, like ignoring a howler. “No, best to get this over with.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but it was a little difficult for me to get this chapter out, but its here now so enjoy.

Dean and Harry emerged from the bathroom to find a brown haired woman with her hair pulled back into a low ponytail and her hands crossed across her chest. Dean saw that the look in her eyes said that she was not happy to be here, not at all, and he wasn’t sure if it was the place or the situation that she didn’t like. Harry had pulled in front of him and exited the bathroom first, leaving Dean uncomfortable with potentially not being able to protect the raven haired man from the irate woman. 

“Hermione… I can explain…” Harry began, only to be cut off.

“Save it Harry. I know you, you’re a trouble magnet.” Hermione’s eyes soften a smidge. Crossing to embrace her friend, “When Ronald called to tell me that you had been hurt enough to have to go to the hospital, I was admittedly expecting the worst. I’m just glad that your looking OK; you are, right?”

“I’m fine ‘Mioine. Just a few scratches. Nothing that can’t be fixed with a little rest,” Harry hurried to assure her. He was pleased to see that she relaxed a little hearing that, but also felt a little guilty for making her worry in the first place. “But why did you come in person? You could have just called.”

“I had to see it for myself. I already told you, I know you well enough to know if I had called you would have just said you were fine, even if you had died.” Hermione took a moment to look at her friend, and was pleased to see that most of what was wrong could be fixed with a couple of spells to heal the cuts and a blood replenisher potion to bring the color back to his cheeks. She also saw that he was looking a bit disheveled, and it hadn’t escaped her attention that he hadn’t been in the bathroom alone. “Now, tell me, who is your friend?”

Dean stepped forward and extended his hand to the woman, “Dean ma’am, nice to meet you.” Dean gave her his most charming smile, which faded upon hearing her snort.

“Don’t call me ma’am, I’m not old enough to be a ma’am, and it’s a pleasure Dean. I’m Hermione Granger, Harry’s sister in all but blood. How did you and Harry meet?” Hermione was going to find out what this man wanted with Harry. She knew that Harry could take care of himself, but sometimes it was nice to know that your friends were there for you. 

Dean saw the protective glint in Hermione’s eyes, probably the same one that was in his when he would meet Sammy’s friends, and it made him like her more. He knew he was falling hard and fast for Harry, something he would have to think about later, and he hoped that it was the same for Harry. “Well, I met Harry a couple of days ago at the diner. He was my waitress, we just sort of clicked.” Dean noted the blush that crept up Harrys slightly pale skin. 

“Dean stood up for me when some asshole touched my arse at the diner,” Harry was turning redder by the second, he was thinking of the mind blowing kiss behind the diner, and the steamy one they just had in the bathroom. 

“Oh, how nice of him! You’ll have to properly thank him by taking him to dinner tomorrow Harry; anyways, lets get you cleaned up and to bed for now, you really do look a bit dreadful. Dean, Harry will see you tomorrow at… let’s say seven?” With that Hermione lead Dean towards the open doorway, the door hadn’t been replaced yet, shooting Harry a look that brooked no argument from him. She knew that there was something more to this little story, Harrys’ alarming shade of red confirmed as much, and she was determined to get it out of him before the night was out. 

******Later*****  
Harry and Hermione were sitting curled up on the couch, nursing mugs of warm tea. It was something that they both enjoyed and even though the circumstances for Hermione’s impromptu visit were not the best, Harry was still glad to have his best friend for as long as she was there. After Harry’s shower and letting Hermione treat his wounds, they had talked and caught up a bit. 

Hermione was in her final year of her Healer mastery, something that she had decided to pursue after the war. She had briefly entertained the idea of working her way through the ministry to become the minister, but had decided that the time that she had spent immediately following the war helping to clean it up was more than enough for her.

“Harry, tell me about Dean. I know you said that you met him at the diner…” Hermione trailed off. As far as she knew Harry was working as ‘Lily’, how did all of this tie in with Dean knowing Harry? 

“Yeah, like I said, he stood up for me. Anyways, how’s life with Malfoy going? I still can’t believe that you’re seeing him.” Harry had already set his mug on the coffee table and was currently picking at invisible lint on his knee. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk about this with Hermione. He knew that she had come a long way in understanding magical creatures, she had to with being Malfoys mate, but sometimes she was just so muggle about things. 

Not that that was always a bad thing, but Harry knew that it was grating on Malfoys nerves that his mate was insisting that they ‘date’, when all the dominant male wanted to do was claim her. He wasn’t sure if she would understand his need to do whatever it took to please and care for his mate, it was just something that was instinct for him as a submissive veela. 

“Harry, please, I want to have a serious conversation with you about this, not have you deflect.” Hermione’s tone was soft, and if he had bothered to look up he would see that she really just wanted to make sure that her friend was going to be ok. 

“Hermione, I’m trying to subtly avoid it. I don’t know what there is to talk about, he stood up for me, he obviously knows that I’m a man that impersonates a woman, and I’m just glad that as my mate he seems to accept that.” 

“So he knows that your Lily too? Does he know that you’re a Wizard, and a veela?”

“He knows that I’m Lily, but we haven’t spent enough time together for me to tell him any of the rest. I honestly don’t know how to tell him, I’m afraid that he’ll think that I’m crazy and reject me.” 

Hermione pulled her friend closer to her, giving him the comfort that he so obviously needed. “Of course he’ll accept you Harry. You’re a smart, loving, kind person, and it helps that your just too cute. He would be crazy to walk away from you. I think that after everything we’ve been through, you out of all of us deserve to find happiness, and Dean will be yours. I just know it.” 

“Thanks ‘Mione. I hope your right.” Harry snuggled deeper into her hold, enjoying the comfort that his best friend was giving him. 

They stayed up late into the night, just talking about everything and anything. Ron joined them at some point, in which case their conversation drifted further from their love lives and more towards reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts. It was everything that Harry needed after the craziness of the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Harry's date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same disclaimer about ownership, also this has M/M inside, if you don't like it, don't read it. But looking forward to some good critique on how to improve my slash. This is the first explicit slash I've written. 
> 
> Also, if you are from FF.net, the explicit slash picks up at the line of ***** and continues to the end.

Chapter 7

Dean took a deep breath before knocking on Harry's door that night. It was almost 7, and there was no way that he was going to be late for their first date. It was only a moment before the door opened to reveal Hermione, she let him in looking him over, he guessed to make sure that he wasn’t wearing something inappropriate. He was actually dressed pretty well, in a form fitting black tee and dark wash jeans, at least for him. 

“Come in, Harry will be out in a few minutes, he just has a few finishing touches. I assume that him being Lily will be alright for tonight? He just got the cutest dress while we were out shopping today and it would be a shame to let it just sit in the back of his closet.” Hermione sat him down on the couch and headed towards the bedroom, hopefully to hurry Harry along, not to prolong his wait. Settling in to wait, Dean made himself comfortable on the couch. 

DWHPDWHP

Harry was putting the finishing touches on his hair when Hermione came back into the room. Turning to her, he held his hands out to his side in silent askance of her opinion and making a full circle turn. 

“You look beautiful Harry, it really is unfair that you look better in that dress than most women,” Hermione came towards him, smoothing the front of his dress and cupping his face in her hands. “Have a good time, and just remember that you deserve to be happy. I’m probably going to head back to Draco tonight, so floo me and let me know how it goes.”

“Of course ‘Mione. Just take it easy on Draco? I can’t even believe that I asked you that, that git deserves most of what you put him through.” Harry smiled at his friend, steeling himself before heading out into his living room. 

Dean lost his breath, Harry was beautiful. Dressed in an emerald green sleeveless, knee length dress that had a lace overlay and a slight V-neck. Letting his eyes wander down, he noticed that Harry was also wearing the tallest heels that he had ever seen that were silver and with what looked like snakes wrapped around them up to about mid-calf. Looking back up he noticed that his date looked a little nervous with the scrutiny that he was under. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks, you look great yourself.” Harry smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, he was worried with how long Dean was taking to look him over. He had never gone on a date before with someone who knew him as both a man and a woman. It was really was nerve racking. He wasn’t sure if he had made the right choice when he decided to go with the dress tonight, but was hopeful that the look in Dean’s eyes was his approval of Harry’s choice. 

The two headed out to the impala, Dean had decided on a nice dinner and a walk in the nearby park, wanting to come off as a romantic guy. Once they got to the restaurant, Dean made sure to pull out Harry’s chair, and ordered some nice wine. He hadn’t really dated much, but hoped that his efforts would later reward him. That dress was really distracting, and just knowing that there was a very fit body underneath it, yeah Dean was ready to throw romance out the window and just ravish Harry right there on the table. 

Dinner seemed to go pretty well and the walk that they were enjoying in companionable silence was really nice, but Dean was having a really hard time concentrating on anything that wasn’t sex related. He knew that he would eventually want to go that direction, but felt that Harry was worth the extra effort of not trying to score on the first date. 

“So…” Dean broke the silence. 

“Yes?” Harry turned to him and looked up, and in that moment Dean was lost. He swooped down on those luscious lips that he had only tasted twice before, pulling the lithe body closer. Harry gasped at the quick change in direction that their date had undergone, Dean took that as an invitation to continue his exploration of the sweet cavern from the previous day. 

The kiss got progressively hotter, until Harry had somehow been pressed into a tree, the two rutting against each other like men starved for physical contact. Which if Harry had had a moment to think about it, he might have been and then tomorrow morning he would not have been very surprised by the outcome of tonight. 

“Lets go back to your place.” Harry shivered as Dean said in a voice that was rough with need. He had originally thought of taking things slow with Harry, but something had switched his brain off almost from the moment that Harry had walked out of the room wearing that dress. 

“Sure” Harry moaned. As the two made it back to the car, the ride really was too long, so Harry took it upon himself to tease his mate a little. Brushing feather-light kisses down the side of Deans neck, he let his hands wander. It wasn’t a moment later that those hands had found their way to the hard prize waiting for them. At the first tentative touch, Dean let out a moan, which encouraged Harry to continue. 

Unzipping the jeans keeping him from what he wanted Harry eased out the hard cock that he had only, as of yet, felt through several layers of clothing. It was quite intimidating. Harry had never even gotten this far with anyone before. He was able to satisfy his Veela with comforting touches from the Weasleys and Hermione most of the time, and when that just wouldn’t do Harry would just hole up in his room until the feeling had passed.  
The organ was heavy in his hand, colored a deep red with a large vein that ran up the underside of it. Deciding to see how turned on he could get his mate in the short drive back to the motel Harry experimentally moved his hand up and down a few times, urged on by the encouraging noises Dean was making. Not daring to look at the other mans face, Harry decided to just go for it, he wanted to see what his mate tasted like. His Veela was beginning to get restless, enjoying the physical contact, but still wanting more. 

With out wanting to think much more on it, Harry took a deep breath and decided to just swallow Deans cock whole, which turned out to be a bad idea since it caused him to gag the moment it hit the back of his throat. Wasn’t that how a blow job was done? He was fairly certain that was what he remembered from the one time that he had managed to get himself to watch some porn during one of his needier self-induced seclusion's. 

It was then that his Veela instincts started to take over, being able to better feel what would make his mate feel good, Harry backed off the massive organ, beginning to start again with some kitten licks to the head, which elicited a moan of appreciation from the man above him. It probably wasn’t but a few minutes before the car was stopped and Dean was bringing Harry back up to claim his lips in a bruising kiss, and stealthily zipping his pants enough to not be hanging out on their way from the car to the room. 

The minute they were out of the car, Dean scooped Harry up, reattaching their lips and grabbing two handfuls of the glorious backside he had admired. Stumbling slightly on their way to the door, Harry handed his key over, Dean unlocking the door and pressing Harry up against the entrance way wall while kicking it shut behind him. The two continued to kiss and rub together, Harry’s hands still roaming and Dean exploring every inch of the tight body he had against him. 

“Please… Dean.” Harry moaned as Dean was kissing and sucking on the pale, smooth skin of Harry’s neck. 

“Hmmm…” Dean replied, loving the way that he was causing the smaller man to fall apart, particularly the moan he had just elicited with the spot he had just nipped. 

“Please, I need you to touch me” Harry was trying to say what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure what is was that he needed to say. It was this feeling that he needed to be filled, he wanted Dean to claim him, the Veela inside of him needing to be claimed by their dominant now that they had found each other. 

“I am touching you.” Dean was enjoying this game, and decided that it was time to take it a little further, moving them into the bedroom and laying harry on the bed beneath him. He decided that they were both wearing way too much clothing, pulling his shirt off over his head. He moved on to the dress Harry was wearing, pulling it up and over his head. 

**********

Trying to help, Harry unbuttoned and unzipped Deans jeans again, eagerly grabbing the organ, beginning to pump. Dean was shimmying the rest of the way out of the jeans and decided to work his way down the delectable body under him. Kissing as he went Harry groaned in protest of losing contact with Deans dick, wanting to bring his mate pleasure, but unwilling to stop Dean because what he was doing was driving Harry wild. 

Finally making it to his destination, Dean looked at Harry, from his position between his legs, “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

“No! Please… I need… I need…” Harry had a split second of panic, at this point his Veela was going wild with anticipation of being claimed by their mate, something Harry hadn’t accounted for when he started to tease Dean was that it would also drive him wild too. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re going to feel so good baby,” Dean assured before wrapping his lips around Harry's cock and immediately beginning to bob. 

When he was sure that Harry was adequately distracted with the pleasure that he was currently getting, Having already grabbed the lube, Dean slicked up his fingers and began rubbing it on the outside of Harry's small hole. 

Instinctively relaxing to avoid the pain his Veela warned him would come if he didn’t relax, Harry moaned when Dean completely engulfed him and swallowed, squeezing the head of his cock, feeling Dean also insert the first finger. 

Slowly moving the finger, Dean took his time pleasuring Harry and taking time to stretch the boy out to make this as pleasurable as he could. Before he knew it, Dean had four fingers pumping slowly in and out of the tight entrance and was so painfully erect he thought that his dick was going to just fall off. 

“Ready?” Dean pulled his mouth away, slightly amused with the whine that elicited from the smaller male, looking into green eyes that were glowing with lust. 

“Yes! Please! I need you… inside.” Harry was ready to beg, he was so far gone and was desperately holding his Veela back from making an appearance, but could still feel his eyes glowing slightly. 

Lining himself up, Dean took Harry’s lips to distract him and slowly pushed his way in. Once he was fully sheathed by the warm, tight walls of Harry's passage, Dean gave the smaller man time to adjust, waiting until Harry began to wriggle, trying to get him to move. Backing out slowly, the velvet walls squeezing him and making the both of them moan, it was only a few more slow thrusts before Dean was losing control. Thrusting in and out of the tight cavern as fast as he could, chasing his pleasure, he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Dean was overcome with this need to bite Harry, something he had never felt the need to do before, he man-handled the smaller male until he was on his hands and knees, never leaving the warm heat of Harry’s insides. Continuing the punishing pace he had started before their position change, Dean went back to stroking Harry's cock and straightened him until Dean could bury his face in the crook of his Mates neck. Dean felt Harry's walls start to pulsate around his cock buried deep within the smaller male, which triggered his own. Biting down at the spot that made Harry shiver earlier, Dean continued until he felt that he broke the skin, pumping the cock in his hand and milking out his own orgasm until both were spent. 

The two collapsed on the bed, sweaty and sated. Dean fell asleep almost immediately, Harry only able to wave his hand enough to clean his orgasm from the bed beneath him, before succumbing to sleep himself, Dean still inside him and warmly curled around his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the steamy date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Still don't own anything. Also this chapter might be edited since I am not 100% happy with it and might decide to change it later.

“What the Hell!” 

Harry was woken suddenly, pulled from sleep as someone yelled, something that Harry believed should not be done this early. Cracking an eye open to see what was going on and who was yelling, Harry was pleased to feel that there was a warm heavy arm around his waist. He was not pleased to see Deans brother (Sam? That was the blokes name right?) in his bedroom doorway with a gun aimed at him. 

“Dean! Get up! Now!” Sam was looking frantically at his brother, who was stirring too slowly for his liking. Whatever had happened last night, Sam was sure that his brother had no idea that he had slept with some sort of creature. Dean had told him that Harry/Lily was badly injured and had deep cuts on his chest, the person currently in bed with Dean had no such injuries. 

“What Sammy? Geesh, can’t a guy just sleep in once in a while?” Dean was trying to bury his head into Harry's back, not wanting to get up and most likely have to leave now that the case was done. 

“Dean…” Harry had no clue what was going on, but knew that he needed to get Dean up and aware that his brother was currently pointing a gun at them. 

“What!” Dean sat up, none too happy at being interrupted during a cuddle. “What is so important Sammy that it couldn’t wait a couple hours?”

“Dean, you need to come here,” Sam said slowly, not wanting to get his brother hurt by the creature next to him. He didn’t know what it wanted with his brother, and it wasn’t the first time either of them had slept with something supernatural, but he knew by now that panicking would only make the situation deadly. 

“Huh? Dude, I’m naked. You come here, and why are you pointing a gun at us?” Dean took a moment to look down at Harry, noting the wide eyes and mussed hair and toned stomach… he was getting distracted. 

“Dean, look at his chest,” Sam motioned with his gun. ”Didn’t you tell me that Harry was all bandaged up yesterday?”

“What the Hell?!” Dean rolled off the bed and to his feet, taking a defensive stance, looking at the perfectly smooth, emphasis on perfect, chest. The cuts were gone, no trace that there had been any there at all. “Who the hell are you?”

Harry had realized his mistake the minute that Sam had mentioned the wounds that he had sustained yesterday. Hermione had healed them after Dean left, neither of the two thinking that Harry would ‘put out’ on the first date. Harry hadn’t originally wanted to, wanting to take things slow and get to know his mate and tell Dean about his unusual heritage before taking it that far, but all thoughts of taking it slow flew from his mind when Dean had kissed him. 

“I can explain,” Harry hurried to assure. 

“Then let’s hear it,” Sam still wasn’t putting his gun down. He would give the creature a minute to try and explain whatever it wanted to; and if it wasn’t Harry, hopefully it would tell them where he was. 

“I’m a wizard, and my friend, Hermione, is a witch. She healed my wounds yesterday after you left.” Harry had wanted to keep going, but the sudden hand over his mouth was making that difficult. 

Dean had hurried to stop the wizard from talking anymore, he didn’t want to give the smaller man a chance to hex them, hoping that it would be enough. “So you’re the Demon-Dealing witch we came here for?” 

Harry shook his head, he wasn’t anywhere near what Jean had been. Even when he lost control of his magic. He wasn’t sure why Dean was holding his hand over his mouth, didn’t he know that natural born witches and wizards, if they were strong enough could do wandless, wordless magic? He childishly wanted to lick the hand over his mouth, just to get the larger man to take his hand off?

“Do you promise not to hex us if I take my hand away?” Dean asked, he was actually pretty glad the smaller male hadn’t licked his hand. That would have been pretty gross and he could practically see it in the others eyes as it passed through his mind. At the nod that he received, Dean removed his hand, backing up to stand next to his brother. 

“I’m not a demon dealing witch,” Harry started off, “I was born with my gift, and I’m actually what’s called a Veela. It’s a magical creature inheritance that I gained on my 18th birthday. I don’t hurt people, unless of course it’s in self-defense, I’m just a human with a few extras.”

“I’ve heard of Veela,” Sam started, “Aren’t they some sort of female sex demon or something?”

Harry laughed, he had thought the same thing when he was told he was going to become a Veela. He had never seen a male veela before, only the female ones from Beauxbatons and the quidditch world cup. “Not a demon, just a magical being, and since I inherited the gene I am still mostly human. I can still do the whole harpy transformation thing when I let the creature side of me take over, but mostly we get along in harmony.”

“Harpy transformation thing?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I can show you if you want?”

“No! Its ok. We don’t need to see-“ Sam started before he was interrupted 

“Yeah, let’s see it,” Dean said pushing Sammy’s gun down. “I want to see it.”

Harry was not sure how this was going to go, on the one hand His mate wanted to see his transformation, and his Veela very much wanted to obey its mate, but on the other He was afraid that if he transformed and they saw him as a threat the two hunters would shoot him. 

Unfortunately before he could oblige, there was a knock of the door, all three of the males in the room turning towards the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam see Harry's Veela form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful comments, they really are encouraging! I just finished my college program this week and decided the best way to celebrate was to sit down and relax by writing a new chapter for this fic.

Chapter 9

“Harry?” Ron’s voice called through the door, “Is everything ok in there? I thought I heard yelling?”

Dean handed Harry a shirt and shorts that were on the floor, whispering that he needed to send the redhead away so that they could figure this out. It wasn’t until the smaller male was leaving that he realized that the clothes he had given him had been his own, leaving him to wrap the bed sheet around his waist as he searched the dresser for something that might be large enough to fit him.

Out in the living room, Harry made his way towards the door, He had no intentions of sending his best mate away, he just might need his help if all of this went to hell. Looking down at the clothes that Dean handed him, Harry realized that they weren’t his, they were way to big to be his and the scent of his mate wafting off of them alerted him to whose they were. Breathing in the scent of gunpowder and cinnamon, Harry made his way to the newly installed outside door and opened it to see Ron standing there waiting. 

Ron looked him over, noticing that Harrys clothes were way too big, almost reminiscent of their Hogwarts days. “I see your date went well…”

Harry let his best mate in, lowering his voice so that only the red head could hear his reply, “I think it went a little too well. Honestly, I had no idea that being alone on my date with my mate would cause this. Maybe I should have taken ‘Mione up on her offer of being chaperoned. But now I have a problem, Deans brother showed up and I had to tell them what I am, Dean wants to see my transformation.”

“Well lets get in there then. You know I have your back and if need be I won’t hesitate to protect you, even from your own mate.” Ron led the way back to the bedroom that was becoming increasingly more crowded by the minute thanks to his unwelcome wake up call. 

Dean was trying not to freak out. Harry was some sort of bird hybrid and a wizard and not the kind that dealt with demons. However, those things weren’t what were freaking him out, it was how he was feeling towards the whole situation. Usually he wouldn’t have hesitated to just gank the thing and be on his merry way, even if he had slept with it. 

For some reason the thought of anything hurting Harry made his chest feel tight and him want to take the smaller male and hide him from everything that would harm him. He thought back through the last few days and realized that he had been acting pretty strange towards Harry since the moment he met him at the diner, but he didn’t think that it was some sort of hoodoo that was causing him to act this way. 

Harry came back to the room, following closely on the heels of the red head that owned and managed the motel, the two stood on the opposite side of the bed from Sam and Dean, and too close for Dean not to feel jealous. Who did Ginger think he was standing so close to what was his?

“I thought you were going to get rid of him” Dean said harsher than he intended.

“Sorry, but… I thought…” Harry began, he could feel that his mate was irked with him, causing him to shrink in on himself, eyes on the carpet. 

“I didn’t give him a choice, if he’s going to show you his true form, I’m not leaving him alone until I know he is going to be okay.” Ron interjected. He knew that all Dean had to do was order it and Harry would do anything for him. Even at the cost of his own life or health. He also wanted to make sure that Harry wouldn’t be rejected by his mate. Ron placed a soothing hand on Harry’s forearm. 

That was immediately noticed by Dean, as well as the grateful smile that the raven haired man shot the red head at the small gesture. Before he could say anything more to make this worse Sammy broke in with “Well let’s see it then.”

Harry flushed slightly, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink that Dean wanted to see if other areas of the raven would look just as lovely when made to look that color. “Okay, but we need to go out into the living room. With all of us in here it’s too cramped for me to do it here.” 

Once they relocated to the larger room, Harry took a settling breath and let his Veela come to the front. His wings sprang from his back, black feathers with hints of green at the tips, his eyes lighting from within making them look Avada Kadavra green, his skin started to glow and his nails lengthened along with his dark hair. Harry made a conscious effort to keep the allure in check, not wanting to cause a scene with his mates brother or his own best friend, However, he couldn’t stop himself for shifting his wings to get them at the best angle for his mate to admire them. Harry was also glad that since he was not a born Veela that he wouldn’t have to worry about having a beak for a face and that if his mate so chose to, he could melt into more of those toe curling kisses from the previous night, even with this form. 

“Beautiful…” Dean breathed out. He was absolutely amazed by the sight of the man in front of him. Harry was attractive before, but this change had him absolutely glowing. Without conscious thought he was moving to slide his fingers through the feathers that were within his reach, until Sammy stopped him.


	10. let the angst begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a little dumb sometimes, good things he's pretty.

Chapter 10 

“Don’t Dean.” Sam stopped his brother from reaching out and touching the creatures wings that were only a few inches from them. Even though Sam found them stunningly beautiful, he saw how his brother was watching the small male with so much lust in his gaze it made Sam feel like a voyeur. He was thinking that maybe they needed to leave town, Dean was getting to attached to the other male. It was like Harry had his brother under some sort of spell. Before Sam could stop himself he harshly asked, “Did you put my brother under some sort of love spell?”

 

“No!” Harry violently shook his head, “I would never…. Could never…. Why would you ask…” He started to sputter, just the thought of him doing something like that to his mate made him start to tremble in fear. He had read that any attempt to entrap a mate using a love spell would cause Magic herself to punish the Veela responsible. Use of the allure didn’t count, but Harry hadn’t had to use that to gain Dean’s attention since it seemed that he was attracted to Harry on his own. 

Before Harry could explain this and get around to explaining that Dean was his Mate, they heard the flutter of wings and the other male from the diner was standing in his living room. “Sam, Dean, Bobby wanted me to tell you that he was heading out this morning and did not want to wait for your slow asses. Will we also be heading out today?”

“You’re leaving?” Harry said in a small voice, his wings drooping and folding into themselves as he wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to keep the hurt from his voice even with his defensive position. 

It was then that Castiel chose to notice the other males in the room, his eyes going wide at what he saw, “Harry Potter, the chosen one, the angels thought that we had lot you a few years ago. I see that is not the case, just that your essence had changed without our knowledge. It is an honor to meet you, I see that you have formed a bond with Dean, though I am unsure how that is possible.” By the end of his greeting all eyes were as round as Castiels and Harrys face was red in embarrassment from his mate bond being outed to Dean before he had the chance to tell him. 

“Wait, bond? Yeah, we did the deed, but I’m not sure that I would call it bonding…” Even as he said the words they felt wrong in his mouth, and the look that Harry was giving him was damn near breaking his heart. 

“But you marked him as yours?” Cas inquired with his cute confused puppy face.

“Well, sometimes in the passion of it all…. You know things happen…. Look Cas I’ll explain it to you later.” Dean stuttered out.

Harrys Veela wined out mournfully, his mate was rejecting them! It was just some passing fancy for his mate, and he had fallen for the larger man’s charm hook line and sinker. He was going to leave them, ruined for all for the rest of his life, constantly craving his Mates touch but unable to mate with anyone else. He would go mad, lose his sanity slowly and waste away for decades while Dean went on to find another to share his love and life with. 

Dean saw the devastation on Harry’s face, the smaller male started to keen as he held himself tighter, his wings tight against his body and his eyes tightly shut. The whole scene made his chest hurt, he reached out a hand to comfort the smaller male only to find his way blocked by a fuming red head. 

“I think you should leave,” Ron said in a dangerous tone, his expression hard. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Dean asked in concern, he really needed to get to Harry, would his Raven be upset with him for hurting his friend to get to him. Where were these thoughts coming from? 

“Like you care,” the red head sneered, “Leave, before I’m forced to do something Harry won’t like.”

Seeing the anger in the other mans eyes and knowing how stubborn his brother can be Sam grabbed Dean by the elbow and dragged him towards the door, leaving Castiel alone with the angry wizard and distraught Veela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Angst to go with the last chaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a very long chapter, but its something!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who comments! It's great to come back to this after so long and have someone say that they are waiting for an update! Very motivating.

Chapter 11

Once alone, Castiel took a moment to look at the savior of the wizarding world. He would have never thought that the young man before him was THE Harry Potter if he couldn’t see right into the very core of the wizards in front of him. 

At the moment the smaller male was trying to make himself appear even smaller than he already was, his wings pulled tightly to his back and his arms wrapped around himself like he was trying to keep himself from trembling himself to pieces. His whole face a mask of pain, a high painful keen emanating from the Veela letting all within hearing range know the distress the other was in. 

The red-headed male pulled the Veela into a comforting embrace, for Harry to rip himself away suddenly, his wings standing out like an agitated birds would. “Don’t touch me!” The smaller male hissed. 

Castiel watched all of this wondering what was going on. It wasn’t unheard of for Veela to mate with humans, actually quite common. From what he could see the bond was very strong, unusually strong for a newly formed bond. Even with Dean leaving so soon after the initial bonding. “I do not understand, had you not told Dean that you were bonded before I arrived?”

“No! You stupid angel! I hadn’t gotten to that part yet, I had barely had time to tell him what I was let alone that we were bloody mates!” Harry yelled at the angel, then crumbling in on himself. “And now he knows and he’s leaving. He doesn’t want us.” The last part was whispered, the pain almost tangible. 

“I am sorry, it was not my intention to reveal your connection to each other. I will talk with him and see if I can get Dean to see reason.” Cas looked at the small Veela with pity, he knew that without his mate he would slowly waste away and descend into madness. 

“Don’t bother. I want him to be with me because he wants to be, not because he feels guilty that I might die without him.” Harry was suddenly exhausted, sitting on the couch and reeling in his Veela until he was completely human in appearance once more, Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the sofa. “It’s probably better this way, I just want him to be happy and how could he ever be happy with a freak like me?”

“Harry, you are not a freak,” Ron replied like they had had this conversation a thousand times, which Castiel figured they probably had. 

Harry snorted, “I am one of probably a handful of submissive male Veela on the planet, even for my creature I am a freak.” 

“Submissive Male Veela are rare because they are so powerful, not because they are freaks.” Cas cocked his head to the side in that puppy dog way he had, confused by how Harry had come to the conclusion he was a freak just because he was special. 

“Whatever you say feathers,” Harry replied, letting himself relax while he could. His Veela was not going to be happy with him for losing their mate, he was going to be in for some pain and angst and knew that he would need to conserve his strength, he didn’t need to waste any by arguing with his mates angel. “If you guys don’t mind I would like to be alone now. It has been a rather long morning and I think I want to take a nap.”

“Are you sure you are okay being alone?” Ron asked uncertainly, he knew that Harry was going to start having a rough time of it and that no one else would be able to help him now that he had bonded, only his mates touch would be able to soothe the Veela inside, but even knowing that he wanted to help his friend. 

“It’s what I want Ron, just please leave me alone.” 

With that said the other two males left the smaller male to himself, one returning to the Winchesters and the other going to fire call the missing member of the golden trio. Cas just knew that he could fix his blunder, he had to, Harry Potter was too important to lose to madness. The last submissive male Veela who had been rejected by their mate and gone mad had been Grindenwald after all, this world could not survive another Dark Lord. Ron knew Hermione would be able to fix this, she was the brightest witch of their generation, if she couldn’t help Harry, then his best friend would be truly lost.


End file.
